If Only It Were Real
by Stupefied-Kunoichi
Summary: Amy's your regulary school kid, drawing and swearing. It's all good until the Zombie brothers come barging in the 8-S form room, looking for something Hidan would kill for. HA, Hidan needing a reason to kill? LOL!


**Me - Don't laugh, this is old!**

**Hidan - I just love how I always end up in your stories! :3**

**Me - Yeah, whetever. **

* * *

"Is it...Shikamaru?" Jaypreet asked, watching Amy draw a Naruto character.

"Nope." She replied simply. They were playing the regular 'Gues the character' game while waiting for class to start, it started off with Amy practicing Kankuro then Jaypreet got nosey and so the game was created. He watched her draw medium length hair until he threw another gues at her.

"IT'S SAI ISN'T IT!"

"HELL NO!" She dropped her pencil in disgust and got elbowed by Charlie.

"Shut up, Benbow's gonna be here soon so don't go around swearing." He was writting swear words in his daybook so he couldn't talk.

"Hell ain't a swear word." She was adding the finishing touches before showing Jaypreet and putting him out of his glory _yet_ again.

"Is." Charlie stopped his graffiting to try and win.

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"FINISHED!" She held up the paper to show Jaypreet, who had a confused look on his face.

"Who the hells that? He ain't a Naruto character!" He protested, taking the sharpies from Charlie before he gets in the shit with our head of year.

"Yes he is, he's wearing the Akatsuki cloak isn't he?" Amy tried to contribute by tipexing out the worst worst like Slut, cock-sucker, ucnle-fucker ect. out of his daybook.

"Then who is he?"

She tapped the corner of the paper where it said 'Hidan 3' then said, "Read it."

"I can't. Your hand writting is too bad, I can never read it." Jaypreet folded his arms, quite the mistake because Charlie snatched back his daybook and sharpies and went back to work.

"Screw you, it says 'Hidan."

"Who the hells Hidan?"

"OH. MY. GOD. He's like, the best Akatsuki member to LIVE!"

He cocked his head to the side. "I thought it was Deidara and Tobi."

"Naw, I've started to favourite Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan." She pulled a sketchbook out of her bag and started flicking through it to show lots of pictures, mainly chibis.

"Itachi, Kisame, who and who?"

"...Shut up."

Not soon after a ginger girl walked up to the table, a confused look on her face.

"Hey Amy, where's Mr. Benbow? We're meant to be switching tables today."

"Dunno Kim, usually he's here telling me about my tie and shirt. Ahahaha..." She took a sip from her Lucozade before getting up to look out of the window.

"Well there's his car." A shorter ginger said, looking goofy.

"Becca? When the hell did you get here? You were meant to...wait...how do you know what his car lloks like?" Kim said, starteld at her friends sudden appearance.

"I just do. Lets leave it at that." She replied giving them her 'not-so-scary' face.

"Oookay." Amy walked back over to her table to find Jaypreet messing with her Jashinist pendant.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! What do you think you're doing man?" She yelled, startled.

"Looking?" He replied as if it were obvious, which it was. Charlie snicked in the background at the look of horror on her face. "Where did you get this thing anyway?"

"I found it, so fuck you!" She snatched it back, but as she did so two men burst into the room. One was wearing a mask and his cloak was buttoned up and the other had medium length hair and his cloak was...wll he looked like Sasu-gay.

"ALL RIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU MOTHER FUCKERS HAS MY JASHINIST PENDANT?" The silver-haired one yelled like he was having a tiff with his boyfriend.

"Uhhh, crap?" Amy ducked under the table while Jaypreet was SO clever he figured something out.

"Heeeeey, those two wierdos look like your pictures.

"Well done, officer obvious!" She whispered, stabing him in the nee with a pencil she grabbed off the table.

"WELL? WHO HAS IT, YOU BASTARDS!" He pulled out his triple-bladed scythe as a threat. Courtney, Emma, Gemma, Hannah, Kyle, Conner, Ashley, Courtney, Kaitlin, Joshua and Joel all shit themselves and ran for the door, which now had none other than Kakuzu standing there in all his glory. (Does he even have any? O.o)

"What the hell?" Emma yelled before joing her friends on top of the tables.

"DO I NEED TO REPEAT MY SELF?"

"Hmf, just give him it. He's giving me a headache." Kakuzu glared at Amy, noticing the silver.

"I'LL FUCKING SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He pelted at Amy but ended up on the floor. Look before you attempt murder, you might hit a table leg and end up unconscious. Amy barked with laughter but also fell unconscious once Kakuzu landed his fist on her head. He picked up the Jashinist pendant, picked up Hidan, slung him over his shoulder and gave Amy one last kick before poofing away.

"...AMY!" The sound of her math teacher's voice startled her, her eyes shot open and she nearlly fell off of the chair.

"Eh? What?" Was her in-genious answer.

"Right, you fell asleep _again_, get out and stand in the hall."

And so, our heroine was given detentions for the week, cancelling out all the plans she had made...with her Hidan cardboard cut-out.

* * *

**Me - Yeah, I don't own Jack-all, twas a real dream, and the guesing game is a real game.**

**Hidan - Fuck.**

**Me - Wha...? (:O)**

**Hidan - I didn't swear in the first bit so I'm getting revenge.**

**Me - Riiiiiiiiiiight.**


End file.
